My Brother-He What!
by Yume Disney
Summary: Canada is used to not getting much attention or having people remeber him, especially when it comes to his brother. So when America begins randomly giving gifts to Canada and paying more attention to him than usual, is it really just to make their brotherly bond stronger or could it be more? UsCan; hint of FrUk; things appearing not as they seem


"So, Canadia", America says as he casually walks up to his brother after a world meeting conference. He puts his arm around his brother as Canada jumps in surprise, "I've been meaning to ask you about something."

Canada wearily looks to his brother as he adjusts his glasses, "Y-yes, America?"

A smirk crosses the American's face as his grip around the Canadian's shoulders tightens, "I wanted to ask if you-"

"Hey, Canada", Cuba says as he walks up to both North American countries and bumps America away, "You're still planning on coming with me back to my place to visit, yeah?"

America looks down as the light reflects off his glasses giving an irritated aura. Canada seems to calm down a bit more as he clutches Kumajirou a bit tighter in his arms, "H-hello, Cuba. Yes. I've been meaning to come visit for a while, b-but my boss has been keeping me really busy lately."

Cuba smiles as he continues ignoring America who was walking back up to Canada, "Great! We could go now if you want."

"Actually", America buds in as he takes his former position next to the Canadian, "I was just about to ask my brother if-"

"S-sure! We could go now. I don't mind", Canada says with a shy smile.

"Wait! Canada-"

"Let's go then. America wouldn't mind me stealing you away for a while, right", Cuba asks as he flashes a smug smirk to America.

America glares right back as Canada turns to face him, "S-sorry, America. You w-wouldn't mind, right? I haven't seen Cuba in a-awhile and I was hoping I could-"

"No! No. It's fine, bro. I'll just ask you later", America says as he flashes his hero smile to his brother. He flashes a glare to the Cuban when Canada doesn't look and says, "But if he does anything to you, call me up. You know I'm always there for you, dude!"

Cuba glares harder as Canada flashes America a quick smile, "T-thanks. Bye, America!"

"Bye, bro", America says as he waves with a smile on his face. Right when the two countries were out of view, America's smile instantly drops as that of a kicked puppy takes over his face, "Darn. I was so close to asking him to." A confident smile appears as he heads out of the building also, "Well! There's always next time!"

~ Time Skip ~

_Ding dong_

Canada looks up from the book he was reading as he looks to his front door. He picks Kumajirou up off his lap and sets the bear on the couch as he goes to the entrance, "I wonder who that could be, eh?" Kumajirou justs shrugs his shoulders as he follows his owner to the door. Canada opens the door to find a delivery boy standing on his front porch with a bouquet of White Trilliums and maple leaves surrounding them.

"Delivery for Matthew Williams", the boy says as he holds the bouquet out.

A blush crosses the Canadian's face as he takes the flowers, "U-uh... thank you. May I ask who they are from?"

"Alfred Jones", the boy says as he flips his hat so the opening showed toward Canada. Canada scrambles around a bit looking for change before Kumajirou walks up and places a couple coins into the hat. The boy nods as he goes on his way.

Kumajirou shuts the door as Canada comes back to see the boy is already gone, "Oh. Thanks, Kumajiji."

"Who", the bear responds as he goes back to the couch and curls up to take a nap.

"Canada", the Canadian whines as he goes to place the flowers in a vase, "I wonder why America sent me flowers. It's no where near my birthday, not like he would care to remember anyways, and I doubt any holidays are coming up. We are halfway done with August." He places the flowers in the vase and moves it to a spot on his furbished wood cabinet, "Oh well, it's the thought that counts, right?"

Canada turns around to find that his lovable companion had already fallen asleep on him. He sighs, "Right." He goes back to the couch and picks up his book as he takes a seat again. Right as he gets comfy, Kumajirou walks onto his lap again and plops down, curling up again and quickly drifting off to sleep. Canada justs shakes his head as he begins petting Kumajirou's white fur.

~ Time Skip ~

Canada lounges on a park bench in the cool afternoon of November as he watches Kumajirou play around in the snow. It was days like this where the Canadian felt glad that no one really payed attention to him. No one bothered him as he listened to the sound of nature surround him. The laughter of children not too far away could be heard as they played tag with each other and such. The feel of light snowflakes falling on his body and touch his nose. It may have been freezing outside, but it was definitely peaceful outside.

"Excuse me, sir", a small, squeaky voice asks from in front of him. Canada jumps as he looks down to see a young girl, perhaps the age of five, stand in front of him with a red and white box in her hands.

"H-hello, little one. I-is there a problem?" The girl shakes her head as a giggle escaped her lips. Canada blinks curiously as she holds the box out. He gently takes it as a smile graces his face, "Thank you, b-but... what is it?"

She giggles again as she covers her mouth with her mittens. "I'm not sure, but the funny man over there asked me to give it to you", she says cheerfully as she then points to America who was playing around with a few other kids. As soon as Canada looked up so did America and both their gazes met.

America grins brightly and waves as Canada more timidly smiles and returns the gesture. "Say 'Hi, Mattie", America's voice travels as all the kids turn to face the Canadian as well, sending waves of their own.

"Hi, Mattie", all the kids exclaim as the little girl had run off to play with her friends again. Canada continued waving as the kids returned to playing with the American.

Canada looks down to the red and white box in his hand and inspects all around it. He places it on his lap and opens the box to find Dare Maple Leaf cookies inside. They were all scattered around the small box, but each looked deliciously good.

Canada looks back up with a smile on his face, only to realize America was already gone. He slightly frowns at the realization and is about to close the box again until he feels a hand moving around in it. Moving his eyes to the culprit, it was no other than his own polar bear, "Kumakiku!"

The bear eats another maple shaped cookie before looking up at his owner, "Who?"

Canada sighs as he holds the box out, "Just a couple more so that I get some too." Kumajirou ended up leaving only a couple.

~ Time Skip ~

"France, how many times have I told you, not around the children", England says as he attempts pushing the intruding Frenchman away on the couch.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ There is nothing wrong with this, mon cher", France says as he purses his lips once again to England, "I would just want one little kiss~"

"No", England says through gritted teeth as France leans in closer. America begins making a gagging motion as Canada hides his blushing face in Kumajirou while both sit on the ground.

It was Christmas time and France had decided that the Face family should spend it all together this year at his house. It's the morning of and they had all gathered into the living room to open up presents.

"Frog, if you don't get away from me, I will personally cut down your 'mighty' Eiffel Tower", England says as he continues trying to push away France.

"Fine. Fine. But... What if we were under the mistletoe", France asks as he pulls a rope that was next to him.

"What do you-?" France points up above their heads as England looks up in confusion, "... You bloody wanker."

"Ohonhonhon~ So?"

England sighs as he moves closer to France with a blush on his face, "Fine. If only cause its Christmas." Both lean in as their lips touch.

"Alright, bro", America exclaims as he turns his attention away from the two older countries who started to get more into what was suppose to be an innocent peck, "I got you the most awesomest present ever!"

Canada also turns his attention away, not wanting to witness what was becoming more intimate, as he looks to his brother more curiously, "You did, eh?"

"Yup", America says, pushing a big present towards the Canadian, "Open it! Open it!"

Canada shyly smiles as he sets Kumajirou down next to him. He scoots the present closer to him and begins tearing off the wrapping paper. America excitedly bounces next to his brother as the last of the wrapping paper is removed. Canada lifts the present up and examines it, "You got me a snowboard?"

"Yeah! Why... do you not like it", America asks a bit worriedly.

The Canadian begins shaking his head furiously with a blush on his cheeks, "N-no! I do like it! Merci, America."

America's smile comes back, but before he can say something his phone begins to ring, "Oh-uh... Excuse me one sec!" He walks out of the room as France and England finally pull apart.

"B-bloody frog", England says with a heavy blush covering his face. France just laughs as Canada awkwardly shifts in his seat with the board across his lap.

"What is that you have there, Canada", France asks as he realizes the snowboard America had given to Canada.

Canada looks back down to the board. "America g-got it for me", he says as he lifts it up to France. France gingerly takes it as England begins inspecting it.

"Is that so? At least it's better than the bottle of maple syrup he got you last year", England says as he crosses his arms.

"I-I was thinking about that too", Canada admits as he lifts Kumajirou back into his lap, "H-he just started giving me these random gifts."

France looks to the Canadian curiously as he hands the snowboard back, "Perhaps he is finally realizing how important family is, oui?"

"If that's so then where are my random gifts, huh", England asks.

"Well, Canada is closer to America then with you, cher Angleterre", France says as he leans back into the couch while casually putting an arm around England's shoulders. England furiously shakes the arm of his shoulder as he punches France's side.

"W-well... I guess it started when America w-wanted to ask me a question-"

"A question", England asks, a bit more interested.

"Wait", France intervenes, "Before we go into that subject. Canada, what kind of gifts has America given to you?"

Canada begins playing with Kumajirou's fur as he looks down, "W-well... he gave me f-flowers a-and cookies."

"Ohonhonhon~ Why, Canada! America is not doing this for family reasons", France says as the other two countries look at him curiously.

"H-he's not", Canada asks confused.

"If not that, what other-oh... dear", England says as he finally realizes, "Y-you don't mean America wants to... _court_ his own brother, do you?"

"Q-quoi", Canada asks a bit startled, "B-but-"

"Alright, everyone! No need to fear. The hero is back", America exclaims as he steps back into the room, "But I gotta jet. My boss needs me back at D.C. stat!" Everyone looks at America; England in horror, France in amusement, and Canada in confusion. "... What? Do I have something on my face?" America begins rubbing all sides of his face as France laughs again.

"Non! It's not that. It's just-"

America's phone beeps again as the American takes it out to turn it off, "Yeah, I seriously need to go. Just send me my presents to my house, alright? See ya, dudes!" Before anyone can say anything, America quickly zooms out of the room and to the closest airport.

England sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, "If what France is implying is true, Canada, good luck."

~ Time skip ~

"Alright, Canada. You can do this. He's just your brother... who wants more than to be your brother." Canada whimpers as he steps up the stairs leading to America's front door. He goes to knock on the door, but before his knuckle can reach the door, America swings it open and both of them are standing in front of each other.

Both instantly blush as they look down and away from each other. "O-oh. Hey, Canada. I-I was just about to come visit you", America says as he lets go of the door to adjust his bomber jacket.

"Y-yeah? W-why", Canada asks as he keeps his gaze to the ground.

"W-well. I w-wanted to a-ask you the question I've b-been meaning to ask back at the world meeting", America says as he moves aside from the entranceway, "Um... want to come in?"

Canada was a bit shocked about how much his brother was stuttering, but was able to push it aside as he entered the house. Did his brother really want to date him? It seemed improbable, but was it really possible? "S-so... what did you want to ask me?"

America shuts the door as he leads Canada to his living room, "Well... you see... bro. We've been together ever since all those European countries had come to colonize us. We've fought together through different wars a-and had to fight against each other with others. We've been through so much, Mattie, even if we're not as old as the other countries, definitely not as old as England or France, but..." Canada's palms begin sweating as he watches America move closer to him, "Mattie... I think... and I've already talked to my boss about this and he fully agrees... I think... you should become my fifty first state."

Wait, what?

A flash of confusion and hurt comes across Canada's face as America looks to him hopefully. "W-wait. You want me to-"

"Become my fifty first state! Come on, dude. If the both of us combine, then we have nothing to worry about!"

Canada looks to him unamused as he begins to walk to the front door, "No. I'm not having my people combine with yours."

"Come on, bro", America calls out as he chases Canada to the entranceway.

"No, America. I may not be noticed or be mistaken as you a lot of the time, but I won't stoop so low as to 'become one with you", Canada says as he turns around to face America with a glare on his face.

"Ew. You're my brother, dude. Don't make it sound like that", America says with a face of disgust.

Canada just rolls his eyes as he opens the door and walks out, "Bye, Al. See you at the next World Meeting."

The door shuts as America stands there dumbfounded. He sighs as he pulls out his phone, "Yeah. Hey, boss. Operation: Fifty First State Canada failed. LET OPERATION: SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP TO FIFTY FIRST STATE COMMENCE! I'm already sending one of the new books England wanted right now!"


End file.
